


The Flying Empire [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Airship, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Feminist Themes, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes takes a case that leads him into contact with Countess Ada Lovelace and direct conflict with a controversial but well-placed officer of His Majesty's Aery, to Scotland and back to London via the skies above.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flying Empire [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Flying Empire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/98897) by [starlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady). 



Length: 3:49:39  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Flying%20Empire.mp3) (right click and and save as)


End file.
